why you should never trust my ocs with a dictonary
by tallest mint
Summary: well nix makes up a game but it doesn't end well. bad summary stories way better. first oneshot


"Immmmmmmm boardddddddd" Kue complained. She,butterfly,nix and tix where all sitting around waiting for sari to wake up. They where going to do a play everyone.

"Hey I made up a game!Wanna play?" nix asked. Tix scoffed.

"Remember LAST time we played your game?" Tix asked.

"I ended up with a black eye." butterfly added.

"This ones different." nix explained."So we take a dictionary right?Then we randomly chose a word without looking. What ever word we have we have to use it in a sentence. But we have to say the sentence to an auto bot of MY choice. Oh no asking what the word means for your sentence. Understand?" nix asked. Everyone nodded.

"COOL! Kue you first." Kue grabbed a dictionary She flipped in it a bit.

"Hm Conscientious. It means influenced by conscientious,careful,thoughtful." All the girls nodded.

"OK now go say it to uh, bulkhead." nix told kue. Kue nodded and went to find bulkhead with nix,tix and butterfly following close behind her. Bulkhead was paiting when kue walked up to him.

"Hi bulkhead. Did you know your very conscientious?" kue asked him. Bulkhead gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm what?" He asked but kue was already walking away.

"Good job there kue." butterfly complemented her friend. Kue nodded.

"Thanks."

"OK next butterfly." nix told her. Butterfly grabbed the dictionary carefully. She frowned.

"I got rag." she said and her friends started to giggle.

"OK OK now go say that to bumblebee." nix spat out. Butterfly glared at her as if she did something wrong and she did! Anyways butterfly walked up to bumblebee to use 'rag' in her sentence.

"Hey bumblebee." butterfly said shyly.

"Oh hey butterfly!whats up?" bumblebee asked. Butterfly blushed.

"Well,uh, tix was looking for her rag and I wanted to know if you saw it." butterfly told bumblebee while twirling her hair.

"Oh I haven't seen a rag. Sorry." bumblebee apologized.

"Its OK." butterfly said then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Around a corner, nix,tix and kue where laughing so hard nix's face was turning purple. Butterfly's face flushed red with anger.

"Ya ya ya OK nix your turn."nix got up when she was done laughing half to death and grabbed the dictionary. After a bit she came to a word.

"I got seismic. It means pertaining to a earthquake. Hm interesting." nix said nodding at the dictionary. "OK you go say it to prowl." butterfly said and grinned.

"NO!i chose who says it to who!" nix defended.

"yes BUT you cant chose your own bot now shoo go use that word in a sentence to prowl.

" butterfly pushed her away to prowls room where he sat. Nix walked up nervously.

"H-hey prowl. Do you think we will have to seismic any time?" nix asked. Prowl looked at her.

"Will we have to what?" prowl questioned.

"Ya know seismic." nix told prowl but he just looked more confused.

"well nice talking to ya BYE!" nix shouted then ran out of the room and left a very,very confused prowl.

"grrr. What ever. Hey tix you didn't go yet." nix pointed out.

"Hmm. Guess not BYE!" tix tried to run but butterfly and kue caught her.

"Nuh uh uh. You have to go." kue told her friend who was kicking like a 2 year old.

"FINE!" tix yelled after about 25 minutes. Tix snatched the dictionary. When she got her word her face turned red.

"Now go say it to ratchet!" nix smirked and tix went up to her and tried to punch nix. Luckily nix dogged the punch. Yet standing behind nix was poor little kue was there. Kue got knocked in the eye and scraped her knee when she tried to walk.

"Crud. RATCHET!" nix yelled.

-later-

kue was sitting on a table with a frozen piece of steak on her black eye. She had a bandage on her knee.

"Care to explain?" Ratchet asked. Kue took a deep breath.

"Nix made up a game and we all decided to play it we had to pick a word form a dictionary and use it in a sentence it finally came to tix and she got an embarrassing word nix told her to use that to you and she went to punch nix but nix doged it and got me instead." Nix sighed since she said it in all one sentence. Ratchet nodded.

"Didn't you learn NOT to play games nix made up?" Ratchet asked. All the girls nodded.

" WELL NOW WE DO!" tix yelled. That is why my oc's are NOT allowed to use a dictionary.


End file.
